shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jesauk
Jesauk is the non-binary ship between Jester Lavorre and Mollymauk Tealeaf from the Critical Role fandom. Canon Curious Beginnings Jester and her group are sitting in a tavern when sitting in a tav people walk in. One of them sits down at the table and introduces himself as Molly, and that he's from the carnival. Jester says that they saw the tent going up, and asks if he performs. Molly says that he occasionally does, but is more a pre-performance and that he reads people's fortunes. Jester instantly asks him to read her fortune, and he starts. He pulls the three cards that give a description of her and her past. She freaks out and ask how he knows, and he just says that he's a vessel for a higher power. She then asks if the cards can help her find her dad, and he pulls out a card. He tells her that she already has the clues to what she needs to find. She asks for more, but he tells her that he would happily give her a more complicated reading that night at the Carnival. She says that she can't wait. Later at the Carnival, Molly pulls Jester aside and thanks her for keeping the rabble in check. She says that they are a lot to handle, and he reads two cards for her. He asks if they mean anything, and she says that it does. He tells her to think about it before he walks away. A Show of Scrutiny As Jester is showing Caleb and Molly the dick she drew into the table, Caleb asks them where they are from. Jester says that it’s inconsiderate to think they come from the same place, just because they are both Tieflings, and Molly agrees. Jester points out that Molly is purple, and he points out that she’s blue, which is rare. Jester says that she’s from Nicodranas, and Molly just says that he’s from the circus. Moments Curious Beginnings * Jester asks Molly if she joins the show could she get in for free. * Both Molly and Yasha find Jester adorable and entertaining. * Jester tries to get Molly out of being taken by the Crownsguard. * Jester insists that they have to get Molly out of jail. A Show of Scrutiny * Jester follows Fjord to see if the watchmaster goes with Molly. * Jester defends Molly to the judge, saying that he was saving everyone from the creatures. * Jester suggests that the little girl cause the zombies, but Molly denies this. * Jester asks Molly if the waitress hear her order. * Molly assumes that he’ll like Jesters mother. * Molly notices Jester’s traveler symbol. * Jester asks if Molly finds himself in similar situations. It doesn’t happen often. * Molly asks if the water snake is a metaphor, but Jester says that it really happened. * Molly tags along with Nott and Jester to the circus kids. * Jester asks Molly why the circus set up where they are. * Jester reveals to Molly that she believes that the devil toad is a fiend. Quotes Fanon A more minor pair in the Critical Role fandom, the ship doesn't have a very strong following. This could be seen as fans wanting couple dynamics to change, since Taliesin and Laura's character were a couple in the previous campaign. Fandom FAN FICTION : : TUMBLR : Trivia * Laura (Jester) and Taliesin (Molly) characters in Campain 1, were a couple. ** The two also sit next to each other while playing. ** They were also once coerced by Sam into painting his face for a DnD Beyond adLaura and Taliesin paint Sam's face. * When using the Tarot deck for Jester, Molly has pulled; The Silver Dragon, The Anvil, The Serpent, The Eye, The Moon and The Shadow. * Both Laura and Taliesin had the idea for an eastern european lavender-skinned tiefling with a sickle. They agreed that Jester would keep the weapon and the accent while Molly would keep the colorCurious Beginnings | Talks Machina | Campaign 2 Episode 1. * Laura's first notes for Molly were "pretty tiefling guy". Variations :Fjoresauk refers to the ship between Fjord, Jester and Mollymauk Tealeaf References Navigation